Un dia de deseo
by Midoriko MoonGhost
Summary: Aunque me encontraba dormida, aun en mis mas profundos sueños podia sentirlo. Besarme, acariciarme, sentir su mano por mi cuerpo. Era algo.. Inexplicable. Nuevo capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

**Un dia de puro deseo...**

**Summary: El grupo de Inuyasha decidieron tomarse un descanso, Kagome aprovecho para irse a su epoca... Deseo y pensamientos lujuriosos deambularon por la mente de Inuyasha... Paso tres dias como para que el hanyou se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba en verdad..**

**(Ola ola ola :D Que tal? Otra vez yo, este es otro one shot o no se si en verdad quiero hacer eso... Vere si lo continuo todo depende de ustedes hay Lemon... Asi que los que no esten preparados psicologicamente para esto, no lo lean.. . Nu me hago carga d traumas oK?... Conste lo avise eh? No se quejen Jajaja x) Inuyasha y compañia nu me pertencen... Son de nuestra queridisima Rumiko Takahashi.. Lastima T.T Pero la historia si.. Fue producto de mi retorcida y pervertida imaginacion... Sin mas nahh q decir me despido.. Cuidense... Disfruten la historia... Sayoonaraa (: Dejen reviews...)**

Despues de una ardua batalla contra Kagura y los insectos de Naraku, el grupo quiso tomar un descanso y sanar heridas que habian en sus cuerpos... Kagome se habia ido su epoca puesto que queria visitar a su familia y a sus amigas... Inuyasha como siempre se opuso pero recibio un merecido Osuwari...

&

-Inuyasha ya han pasados 2 dias y Kagome no regresa...- dijo Shippo mientras subia al techo de la cabaña siendo acompañado por Kirara..

-Keh... No molestes enano, bastante tengo con mis problemas como para atender los tuyos...- menciono el pegandole en la cabeza.

-Hay eso me dolio... Que problemas puedes tener tu? Le voy a decir a Kagome cuando llegue que me pegaste... Baka...- error, recibio otro golpe por parte de Inuyasha... Este se paro enseguida al sentir la presencia de Kouga...

-Inuyasha lo sentistes verdad?- pregunto Miroku saliendo de la cabaña acompañado por Sango.

-Si... Y esta cerca...- contesto el mirando la direccion por donde venia Kouga.

-Quien viene?- pregunto Sango preparando su Hiraikotsu.

-Kouga...- aclaro Shippo mientras se montaba en el hombro de Inuyasha...

Solo se pudo ver un molino de aire y luego polvo, todos tosieron debido a aquello...

-Donde esta mi mujer? - pregunto Kouga mirando a todos lados.

-Que haces aqui lobo sarnoso...?- dijo Inuyasha desafiando a este.

-Vine por mi mujer...- contesto el olfateando el aire.

-Ella no es tu mujer...- decia Shippo haciendole una mueca haciendo que Kouga perdiera la paciencia..

-Acaso viniste para ver como te mato... lobito?- pregunto Inuyasha sarcasticamente.

-El que sera derrotado facilmente seras tu... No puedo creer que MI mujer este con una bestia como tu...- dijo Kouga haciendo que Inuyasha perdiera la coronilla...

-No es tu mujer, es mi mujer te quedo claro?- grito Inuyasha viendo como Kouga se alejaba de el impresionado.

-Que imposible? Tu no la harias tu mujer.. No tienes las hagallas...- dijo Kouga esta vez colocandose serio.

-Ah no? Por que no? Siempre esta conmigo... Ademas porque no lo pruebas por ti mismo, es mi mujer, mi compañera y esta marcada... Asi que mas te vale que te alejes de ella imbecil...- menciono el caminando en direccion opuesta a la cabaña dejando a Kouga, sorprendido... Kouga no hizo nada mas que bufar y decir maldiciones... No tuvo mas opcion que aceptar su derrota y se fue con cara de pocos amigos.

-No sabia eso de Inuyasha y Kagome...- susurro Sango aun sorprendida.

-No, solo lo hizo para que Kouga se fuera y dejara en paz a la señorita Kagome..- respondio Miroku caminando en la direccion que habia tomado Inuyasha.

-Lo mas seguro es que se dirija a la casa de Kagome...- dijo Shippo.

-Probablemente...- constesto Sango.

&

-Aun no puedo creer que este sola en mi casa, pero asi es mejor... Asi puedo descansar un tiempo y no preocuparme por los fragmentos, ni por Naraku ni por Inuyasha... - dijo Kagome, pero por un momento se detuvo y penso en el...

-Inuyasha que estaras haciendo...?- pregunto en vos alta... Hiendo a la cocina por un vaso de leche...

Miro de nuevo la nota que habia dejado su madre diciendo que se habian ido a festejar el cumpleaños de su tia en Hong Kong y que regresarian dentro de una semana... Ella al principio se sorprendio pero no le dio importancia... Por lo menos su mama le habia dejado comida... Aun sin ganas de hacer nada se levanto de su cama y se fue hacia el escritorio donde habian cuadernos y varios libros... Por un momento dudo si hacia la tarea, estaba aburrida y no queria pensar mas en lo que estaban haciendo sus amigos o Inuyasha...

-Ahhh... Cuando sera el dia en que pueda dejar de pensar en ti Inuyasha... Bueno mejor estudio mañana tengo que hacer otro cochino examen... Ah seta vida que llevo no es facil... O son los fragmentos o es la escuela pero al parecer tengo que ir con las dos... Pero...- suspiro por un momento y decidio ir de nuevo a su cama pero esta vez siendo acompañada por Buyo quien habia estado ahi desde que ella llego... Agarro a Buyo por las patas y lo miro... -No debe ser tan dificil ser un gato... Duermes... Comes... Sigues durmiendo... Cazas ratones... Etc... Por que no cambiamos de cuerpo Buyo...- "Mew..." fue la respuesta que recibio, no muy convencida de aquello se fue a la cocina... Pero escucho algunos ruidos... "Kami... Sera un ladron? Ay noo... Inuyasha donde estas cuando te necesito?" penso por un momento mientras buscaba algo con que defenderse, miro por todos lados y por suerte encontre un bate de beisbol, era de su hermano...

&

-Maldicion donde colocaran el agua aqui... Tengo sed...- murmuro Inuyasha buscando en la cocina de aquella casa donde vivia Kagome... Pero pronto sintio su aroma, pero a la vez olia a miedo y nerviosismo... Pero que seria? Se acerco sigilosamente hacia donde su olfato le guiaba y le decia donde estaba Kagome... Siguio caminando despacio... Sin hacer ruido cuando escucho una respiracion muy agitada al otro lado de la pared... "Kagome?"

&

"Es un ladron, sera mejor que le pegue y luego llame a la policia para que se lo lleven... Pero si tiene un arma? Ah... Ahi viene es ahora o nunca"

&

Inuyasha solo pudo ver como un objeto de color marron se acercaba a el... Pero gracias a sus buenos reflejos pudo esquivarlo haciendo que Kagome tambaleara un poco y se callera...

-INUYASHA!! Casi me matas de un susto... Crei que eras un ladron... Osuwari!!- grito Kagome mientras trataba de calmar su respiracion.

-Ay Kagome pero no entiendo por que tienes que reaccionar asi... Podria creer que me querias matar...- menciono mientras esperaba que el conjuro dejara de funcionar...

-Lo siento pero es que cuando estoy sola me da un poco de miedo... Ademas que hacias en la cocina..?-pregunto.

-Pues tenia sed y queria tomar algo... Agua no? Entonces... Pero... Estas sola?- pregunto asustado.

-Si... Mi mama, abuelo y Sota se fueron al cumpleaños de mi tia a un lugar muy lejos de aqui... Asi que me quede aqui ya que no hay nadie para poder concentrarme en mis estudios y descansar un poco.

"No puedo quedar aqui, y menos si esta sola... No seria buena idea y menos si estoy en mi epoca de celo..." -Esta bien...- dijo el mientras se paraba para irse...

-No te vas a quedar... Por lo menos acompañame me da miedo, podriamos regresar mañana ya que cumpliria los tres dias...- decia ella haciendole un puchero como una niña chiquita...

"Me quedo, no me quedo... Me quedo... No me quedo... Que hago?" -Esta bien, pero solo por hoy mañana regresaremos, no quiero atrasos...-

-Esta bien... Quieres algo de comer...?- pregunto llevandolo a la cocina.

-Ramen gracias...- contesto el...

-No me era de extrañar... Esta bien esperame aqui...- menciono ella hiendo al estante donde habia mucho ramen guardado para Inuyasha... Ya era una costumbre, Inuyasha no comia otra cosa que no fuera ramen y eso lo sabian todos lo que estaban con el... Luego de haber comido ambos fueron a la habitacion de Kagome, ella tenia que estudiar y el no hacia otra cosa mas que observar haciendo que Kagome se sintiera nerviosa.

-Inuyasha por que no te acuestas un rato?- pregunto ella dejando el lapiz en la mesa viendolo a los ojos haciendo que este se sonrojara por la mirada que Kagome le dio.

-Keh, no estoy cansado...- contesto el ignorando el echo de que otra vez se estuviera excitando... Siempre tenia sueños extraños con Kagome y a veces cuando el se levantaba debido a los ruidos que hacia Kagome, siempre que la veia por a mitad de noche estaba sudada y se retorcia esto le sorprendia pero era muy provocativa.. Para el era tentador mirar a aquella chica del futuro, siempre le parecio que era un detector de fragmentos pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que ella era algo valioso en su vida, y sabia que sin ella no podia estar... La sola idea de estar solo en el sengoku sin Kagome hacia que la idea fuera atormentadora... Respiro profundo y se recosto en la cama, esperando que Kagome terminara con su tarea.

&

-Que crees que esten haciendo alla?- pregunto Shippo mirando a Sango y a Miroku.

-No se, pero espero que las cosas entre ellos se arreglen... Creo Kagome no va a estar dispuesta a esperar toda la vida por Inuyasha...- menciono ella

-Si es cierto... Pero Sango porque tenemos que esperar tu y yo? Nosotros estamos libres de compromiso... No quieres tener un hijo conmigo?- pregunto el pero por respuesta solo recibio una cachetada y una Sango furiosa y apenada a la vez...

-Ah... Siempre es lo mismo...- aclaro Shippo fijando su vista hacia el cielo y viendo el monton de estrellas que acompañaban a la luna en esa noche tan hermosa y fresca.

&

-Listo! Termine yuju... n.n'- decia ella viendo a Inuyasha que estaba completamente aburrido en su cama.

-Mmm...- se limito a responder esperando que ocurriera un milagro para poder controlar sus deseos indomables de tomar a Kagome y hacerla suya...

-Inuyasha en que piensas?- pregunto ella dandose cuenta que Inuyasha se colocaba mas rojo que su propio hakama...

-En.. en nada... Que te falta por hacer?- pregunto impaciente.

-Nada... Bueno espero mañana poder hacer el examen y que todo salga bien...- aclaro.

-Amm ya...-

-Bueno Inu me voy a bañar...- dijo mientras salia de su cuarto dejando a Inuyasha completamente solo.

"Bañar? Necesito salir de aqui pero ya... Pero como? ¡¡Maldicion!!" pensaba maldiciendo por su mala suerte... "Sinceramente hoy no puedo, mañana tiene esos estupidos examenes seria mejor si le digo hoy y mañana termino con esta pesadilla que me esta matando..."

Despues de aproximadamente media hora Kagome salio del baño y entro a su habitacion creyendo que el hanyou habia salido pero sus sospechas no fueron acertadas, el estaba ahi en su cama durmiendo placidamente... Se le veia tranquilo y calmado... Saco su ropa de la habitacion y se vistio en el cuarto de su mama... No queria despertarlo pero estaba muy aburrida y muy cansada al mismo tiempo... Tuvo ciertos problemas al principio por no saber si dormir en los otros cuartos y dejar a Inuyasha que durmiera tranquilamente, pero deseguro se sentiria mal si el se despertaba y se encontraba solo... Haciendole caso a su corazon se acosto junto a el, tenia miedo de que si lo abrazaba el se despertara y la rechazara... Pero estaba tambien la posibilidad de que al menos una sola vez en su vida estuviera con el chico que tanto amaba a solas, sin hacer nada malo, solo dormir.. Ellos dos, mas nadie... Esta vez no existía nada ni nadie, solo ellos dos durmiendo... Se acomodo un poco y coloco su brazo derecho entre la división de su pecho y de su estomago, creyo por un momento que su corazon se iba a salir de su pecho y que Inuyasha se despertaria en cualquier momento... Pero se sorprendio al sentir como su hanyou la abrazaba y la atraia hacia su pecho, sintiendo cada parte de su piel y su calor... Se sentia protegida en sus brazos, sabia que mientras ella estuviera con el nada malo le pasaria y tampoco permitiria que nada malo le pasara a el. Se acomodo de nuevo pegandose mas al cuerpo de el, en cambio Inuyasha medio abrio los ojos y vio aquella cabellera negra que tanto le gustaba, acerco su nariz hacia el cabello de Kagome y olio la fragancia que despedia... Olia a fresa, a el le encantaban las fresas sonrio ante su pensamiento pensando lo tonto que era por no ver hace tiempo cuanto la amaba y queria, pero para el una cosa era segura... La amaba y eso bastaba para hacer que se volviera loco y perdiera la razon en un segundo... Noto que ella aun estaba despierta y acerco su boca hacia el oido de Kagome pronunciandoles las palabras que ella anciaba oir hace tanto tiempo...

-Sabes algo... Te amo pequeña bruja...- decia el dandole un beso en la frente por fin lo habia dicho... Se habia quitado un peso de encima y eso se sentia bien... Sin embargo Kagome temiendo de que solo fuera un sueño o una ilusion producto de su imaginacion levanto su cabeza y vio a Inuyasha directamente a los ojos, el esperaba un respuesta pero solo consiguio un beso lleno de pasion... Vio que algunas lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Kagome, se asusto creyendo que ella ya no lo amaba y como si su pensamiento hubiera sido leido oyo decir a Kagome "No sabes cuantas veces quise oir esto Inu... Yo tambien te amo"... El hanyou solo la beso de nuevo haciendo que ella temblara de emocion y a la vez de nerviosismo...

-Se que mañana tienes un examen, por eso tendre que dejar para mañana lo que he deseado hacer desde hace tanto tiempo... Si lo hago hoy creeme no tendras fuerzas para levantarte de la cama...- menciono el dandole un beso en la cien sintiendo como su parte crecia pero tenia que ser fuerte, no queria arruinar el momento, ademas tendria tiempo para mas adelante aunque tuviera que controlar sus deseos que reprimio por tanto tiempo... Solo un dia mas era de esperar.

-Inuyasha...- dijo Kagome sonrojandose a millon sabiendo a lo que se refieria...

-No te preocupes pequeña, no hare nada que no quieras hacer... Sabes que nunca te lastimaria, primero muerto... Te amo, no me cansare de repetirlo... Ahora duermete, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano...-

-Yo tambien Inu... Yo tambien...-

&

Se levanto enseguida al sentir el despertador pero sintio unos brazos abrazandola protectoramente haciendo que esta no se pudiera levantar, miro a Inuyasha y se dio cuenta de que aun seguia dormido...

-Inu... Inu... Levantate tengo que irme al colegio y no puedo hacerlo si no me sueltas... No quiero llegar tarde y no podre hacer el examen...- decia ella mientras les daba pequeños besos en la cien y en las mejillas.

-Mmm... Kagome vamos a dormir juntos un ratito mas... Yo te llevo...- pego su cuerpo mas al de su amada haciendo que ella se estremeciera y gimiera...

-Inuyasha... Que estabas soñando?- pregunto furiosa.

-Nada a que se debe esa pregunta?- dijo mirandola.

-Por eso...- contesto ella señalando un lugar... Inuyasha aun sin entender miro hacia donde el dedo de Kagome señalaba y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente excitado... Se sonrojo un poco, estaba pensando que excusa le iba a dar pero que importaba, de todas manera muy pronto seria su mujer, su compañera, su amante...

-Ah... Eso... No vas a querer saber...- aclaro estirandose mientras veia que Kagome se levantaba de la cama para irse al baño y cambiarse...

Luego de un rato Kagome salio completamente vestida con su uniforme, Inuyasha aun seguia en la cama dormido, ella solo respiro profundo y se acerco a el... Uso todas sus fuerzas para levantarlo pero no podia, estaba pensando que podia hacer para levantarlo... Respiro profundo nuevamente y sabiendo que si no queria llegar tarde tenia que acerlo, acerco sus labios hacia los de el, pronto paso de un beso sencillo y sin amor a uno con pasion y deseo, pero ambos tenian que controlarse... Inuyasha no era el unico con aquel deseo oculto, puesto que ella siempre soñaba cosas fuera de lo comun con el hanyou... Aquellos sueños pasaron a ser casi reales y a veces creia que en verdad lo hacia pero todo se esfumaba hasta que le laventaban... Inuyasha abrio los ojos y la abrazo haciendo que ella cayera encima de el...

-Inu... Tengo que ir a la escuela voy tarde Inuyasha...- menciono ella separandose de aquellos labios que era dulcemente tentadores.

-Esta bien... Esta bien vamonos...-

&

-Sango, Sango... Por que no vuelven?- pregunto Shippo sentadose a su lado...

-No se Shippo, de seguro Kagome tuvo algo que hacer e Inuyasha la acompaño no se... La verdad no se Shippo... Por cierto donde esta Miroku?-

-¬¬ Ni me lo recuerdes... Esta cortejando a las mujeres de la aldea.. Es un pervertido de primera...- aclaro Shippo.

-Ni que lo digas... Bueno vamos donde la señora Kaede de seguro necesita nuestra ayuda en algo-

-Si...-

&

Llegaron al colegio a tiempo Kagome pudo hacer su examen mientras Inuyasha la esperaba en uno de los arboles de la escuela... Luego de que terminara el dia y de que Kagome se despidiera de sus amigas busco a Inuyasha... Le tomo varios minutos pero lo encontro. estaba en el arbol mas grande de todos y aunque no se viera totalmente pudo sentirlo cerca... Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que ella estaba cerca y bajo enseguida, a ella no le dio tiempo de decir nada puesto que sus labios fueron capturados por los labios del hanyou, la cual enseguida correspondio aquel beso... Se separaron por falta de aire pero aun asi eso no era suficiente para demostrarse el uno al otro cuanto amor sentian.

-Vamos a casa...- menciono ella siendo cargada por Inuyasha, no basto decirlo dos veces, el deseo los carcomía y ya no les importaba nada... Habian esperado mucho tiempo, y cuando al fin todo habia salido bien solo quedaba saciar la sed de sus cuerpos. Luego de haber llegado Kagome comio y le preparo algo de comida tambien a Inuyasha mientras el jugaba con Buyo...

-Oye Inuyasha... Voy a bañarme, si quieres puedes ir al cuarto o seguir comiendo...-

-Y si nos bañemonos juntos...- menciono el levantandose de la silla, acercandose a Kagome peligrosamente haciendo que esta se colocara como un tomate...

-Emm... Inuyasha...-

-Te prometo no hacer nada malo, solo vamos a bañarnos...- decia mientras la llevaba al baño, ella solo se dejo llevar, estaba segura de que amaba a Inuyasha y sabia que por el haria cualquier cosa y le entregaria todo, tambien sabia que el la amaba pero queria probarlo de verdad... Inuyasha abrio la puerta dejando que ella entrara, la cerro y en menos de un instante la besó... Ella aun dudosa le beso igualmente... Pero necesitaba sacarse esa duda de su mente si no no seria capaz de poder seguir cargando ese peso en su corazon.

-Inuyasha... Tu en verdad me amas?- pregunto un poco timida sin levantar la cabeza temiendo de que arruinara el momento.

-Claro pequeña por que lo preguntas?- respondio el besandola de nuevo.

-Por...que... Porque tengo miedo de que te vallas y me abandones...- dijo sintiendo las lagrimas rodar de nuevo por sus mejillas.

-Ah... Eso... Ya se a que te refieres tienes miedo de que me valla con Kikio y que te deje sola?- pregunto.

-Ummju...- respondio apenada.

-Jaja si que eres ingenua pequeña... Como se te ocurre que te voy a dejar sola de nuevo, antes preferiria matar a cualquiera que dejarte sola aqui... Te amo y no me cansare de repetirlo, lo dire una y otra vez hasta que no se te olvide... Te amo...- aclaro el besandola de nuevo.

-Inu... Yo tambien te amo...- contesto ella... Sintiendo como una de las manos de Inuyasha se iban hacia su camisa tocandole la espalda para luego pasar a sus pechos, haciendo que ella gimiera de placer al sentir las garras de Inuyasha jugando con su pezon. Ella no se quedo atras, con sus manos quito el Ge superior y la camisa blanca... Pronto vio como ya no tenia su camisa del uniforme, estaba rasgada en dos partes, en que momento Inuyasha la rompio? Ella se sorprendio por aquel echo haciendo que se excitara increiblemente, lo cual Inuyasha noto gracias a su olfato. La agarro rapidamente y la saco del baño llevandola al cuarto... La acosto en la cama y la beso de nuevo, sus lenguas jugaron un rato, mientras sus manos exploraban cada parte de la piel del otro, era un juego de pasion y deseo...

-Inuyasha… -musitó ella en medio de un suspiro, él gruñó su nombre y bajó a besarle el cuello. Kagome hizo un poco más de presión con sus piernas y se descubrió maldiciendo internamente la estorbosa ropa que llevaban ambos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el hecho. El hanyou perdió la cabeza al escuchar como Kagome gemía y a la vez le sentía arquear su espalda contra el… presionando sus pechos contra su cuerpo sintiendo que sus endurecidos pezones picaban su cuerpo aun a través de la ropa que le quedaba. Aun tenia su brasier y eso le molestaba ya que no tenia una vision clara de sus senos, pero pronto remediaria eso. Subio su mano derecha hasta el seno izquierdo de Kagome dandole un masaje, oliendo que la excitacion de Kagome aumentaba cada ve mas, era atormentador pero a la vez placentero... Se sorprendio un poco al sentir las manos de su amada explorar bajo de su hakama, Inuyasha la ayudo y se quito el hakama quedando desnudo haciendo que esta se sonrojara hasta tal punto de colocarse roja... El sonrio y la beso de nuevo, sin embargo Kagome se armo de valor lo vio y exclamo algo sorprendida, era la primera vez que veía algo tal pero no sintió temor, al contrario empezó a moverse bajo él para hacerlo gruñir con desesperación antes sus tentativos movimientos... Gimio varias veces, no soporto mas y grito al sentir que llegaba al climax.

-Kagome!- grito con desesperacion al sentir que exploto, respiro profundamente y la beso, ella tambien sonrio... Sintio que Inuyasha peleaba con su falda por intentar quitarla, sin embargo no consiguio nada solo hacer que esta se desordenara y perdiera su forma... Kagome dirigio sus manos hasta la falda, estas bajaron la cremayera y pudo quitar la falda tranquilamente...

Miro tranquilamente a Inuyasha y coloco sus brazos en su cuello sintiendo como el pelo caia frente a su cara, ambos estaban sudados y sus corazones latian a millon. Kagome sabia que pronto vendria la parte dificil pero si era con Inuyasha no le importaba el dolor... Inuyasha volvio a mirarla y se dio cuenta de que faltaba un detalle... Sus bragas, faltaba por quitar, alli estaba lo que estaba buscando, su tesoro, su mayor secreto... Dirigio una de sus manos hasta su vientre, jugando primero con su ombligo para luego dirgirse hasta lo mas abajo posible, sintiendo lo que tanto queria sentir... Kagome gimio al sentir que Inuyasha introducia sus dedos dentro de las bragas y exploraba su parte viendo como ella se retorcia al tocar aquel monticulo, tuvo cuidado con sus garras puesto que no queria hacerle daño a Kagome, asi que con cuidado inicio un ritmo que atormentaba a Kagome, uno lento... Despues movio su mano mas rapido al oir los gemidos de Kagome lo cual hizo que lo excitaran mucho mas de lo queya estaba... "Kami si esto puede haer esto con la mano... Como sera si lo tengo" pero no pudo terminar su pensamiento al sentir que llegaba hacia algo maravilloso...

-Ah! Inuyasha!!...- grito... Trato de calmar su respiracion, Inuyasha solo la miro, quedo maravillado cuando vio a Kagome llegar a su primer orgasmo. La miro a los ojos y noto aquel brillo, se encargo de quitar las bragas tirandolas en el piso.

-Te prometo que esto sera rapido... Prometo ser cuidadoso... Te aseguro... que no te podras... levantar mañana... de la... cama...- le susurro en el oido mientras se puso en posición para introducirse lentamente en ella... Fue entrando poco a poco, siendo lo mas delicado posible, escucho un pequeño grito aguantado, se sintio culpable... Quiso parar pero Kagome se lo impidio, ella coloco sus piernas al lado de las caderas de Inuyasha...

-Sigue, quiero mas... El dolor pasara...- susurro moviendose hacia arriba haciendo que Inuyasha se emocionara de nuevo... Al principio sintio como una daga se clavaba en su vientre, pero luego de repetidos movimientos, pudo controlar el dolor y concentrarse en el placer que Inuyasha le estaba dando.

-Se...gu...ra? No quiero lastimarte...- pregunto el moviendose de nuevo.

-Claro, claro... Te amo...- dijo ella besandolo..empezó a embestirla, a enseñarle a ir al compás de sus movimientos, Inuyasha gruño contra el pecho de la muchacha al sentir los suaves y tibio labios de su Kagome sobre su oreja… y luego cuando paso su lengua sobre el… comenzó a acelerar un poco mas el paso sintiendo que estaba acercándose a algo. InuYasha siguio moviendose, embistiendola de una manera diferente a la primera, queria conocerla de todas las maneras, de todas las formas... Queria amarla, quererle, adorarla, y esto era a lo maximo que podria llegar a darle... Amor y placer... _Mucho placer._

Siguio besandola pero luego dejo ese trabajo cuando vio que sus pechos se movian dando una vista muy deliciosa para sus ojos... Acerco sus labios hasta uno de sus senos, lamiendolo para luego morderlo suavemente haciendo que de nuevo gritara... De pronto un gran nudo se formo en sus estomagos, y sin darse cuenta se escucharon gritando fuertemente, ese nudo empezó a descender en sus cuerpos como un remolino de sensaciones, creyeron tocar las estrellas pero lo que sintieron fue algo mas que eso, simplemente era delicioso, placentero, unico, deseoso juntos sintieron desfallecer y convulsionar, el placer era unico e indescriptible... Ambos aun respirando agitadamente, se vieron y se besaron de nuevo...

Inuyasha descanso un poco encima de los pechos de Kagome, jugando con ellos produciendole cosquillas, haciendo que se riera... Estaban cansados y sus cuerpos estaban acalurados. Tiempo mas tarde, los dos aun sin decir ninguna palabra Inuyasha logro moverse sin salirse de Kagome se acomodo haciendo que ella quedara arriba de el mientras la tapaba con la sabana... Solo se escuchaba el tic tac del reloj.

-Inu... No te arrepientes sobre lo que acaba de pasar?- pregunto timidamente recordando los sucesos anteriores levantando la cabeza para verlo a la cara.

-Claro que no... Fue algo maravilloso y que quisiera repetir de nuevo... Pero cuando tenga fuerzas...- respondio el dandole un pequeño beso en la cien.

-Inu...- menciono ella nerviosamente.

-Jaja pequeña durmamos, mañana sera otro dia... Te amo...-

-Y yo a ti mi Inu...-

Ambos durmieron placidamente disfrutando y guardando cada momento que tenian el uno con el otro... Ambos era dos locos enamorados y algo era seguro nunca se iban a separar... Sin importar las circustancias.

&

-Sangoooo... Por que? Por que no llegan... Han pasado dos dias desde que Inuyasha se fue, ya quiero que este aqui Kagome...- decia Shippo llorando siendo consolado por Sango quien estaba tambien preocupada por ellos.

-Calmate Shippo lo mas seguro es que ellos se hayan quedado por algunos asuntos en la epoca de la señorita Kagome...- menciono Miroku tratando de calmar al kitsune...

-Es cierto por que se habran demorado tanto?- pregunto Sango mirando direccion al pozo.

-Eh?-

-Que pasa Shippo?- pregunto Miroku mirandolo.

-Son Kagome e Inuyasha, pero Kagome trae un aroma diferente. Huele a Inuyasha... Que extraño...- aclaro Shippo. Pero Sango y Miroku se miraron enseguida, Miroku sonrio y Sango se sonrojo.

-No me era de extrañar... Ya sabia yo porque se demoraron tanto...- aclaro Miroku sintiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sango.

-Pervertido. Monje como se le ocurre decir eso...- exclamo Sango molesta. Pero todos se callaron al ver que llegaban Inuyasha y Kagome.

-Hola... Volvimos...- dijo Kagome corriendo hacia donde estaba el grupo.

-Kagome por que hueles igual que Inuyasha? Y por que se demoraron tanto?- pregunto inocentemente.

-Emm...- Kagome no sabia que contestar, estaba pensando que respuesta dar, nunca se le ocurrio que sus amigos fueran tan entrometidos, pero no era su culpa.

-Es cierto que hicieron que se demoraron tanto...?- pregunto Miroku libidinosamente.

-Lo que estas pensando en este momento monje... Mas te vale que de ahora en adelante no te acerques mucho a Kagome...- respondio Inuyasha dirigiendose a la aldea, agarrandole la mano a Kagome para que todos observaran que se habia enamorado, tenia una esposa, una compañera una mujer y para que todos comprobaran que para el amor, no hay distancia, ni edad, ni tiempo en el espacio... Solo se necesita dos corazon y el mismo sentimiento para triunfar y poder con cualquier adversidad...

**Fin?? o.O...? **

**N/A:**

**Fin? No se depende de ustedes... x)**

**Diganme que les parecio mi one shot?**

**Vamos sean sinceros... Les gusto o estuvo remalo?**

**Jaja... Wenu wenu... Si kieren que lo continue me **

**lo hacen saber, disculpen por la demora de los caps.**

**Pero he estado ocupada, agenda apretada : jaja :D**

**Los veo en mis proxima historia... **_" Nos enamoramos "_

**Sayonaraaa... (: dejen reviewsss... Bie x3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un dia de deseo.**

**(Los personajes no son mios.. Lastima : D son de Rumiko Takahashi yo solo los utilizo para mis locas historias (: ... )**

**Cap. 2 Pesadilla sin fin.**

El sol se ocultaba por el horizonte, algunos pájaros volaban por el cielo anaranjado. El grupo llevaba horas caminando, aun estaban buscando los fragmentos restantes de la perla pero seguian sin conseguir alguna pista.

-Inuyasha...- susurró Kagome en sueños, ella estaba siendo cargada por Inuyasha acomodada en la espalda de el. Había pasado algunos días desde su encuentro, pero aprovechaban los momentos que tenían de vez en cuando a solas para satisfacer a sus cuerpos que clamaban el uno por el otro.

-Kagome lleva durmiendo. Todo el dia...- mencionó Sango mirando a Miroku.

-Si... Tienes razón Sango...- dijo el interpretando todo lo que había pasado ayer.

**(Flash Back.)**

-Inuyasha!!- grito Kagome haciendo que su voz espantara algunos pájaros.

-Menos mal que Shippo está dormido...- susurró Sango algo avergonzada imaginando a que se debía aquel grito de Kagome...

-Lo mismo digo... Pero mi Sanguito creo que deberíamos practicar si queremos tener muchos hijos...- dijo Miroku tocando su parte trasera.

-Maldito monjer pervertido... Siempre es lo mismo contigo Miroku...- le gritó dandole una merecida cachetada dejandole la cara amarilla.

-Pero Sanguito...- mencionó el sobándose la mejilla roja.

-Debería encontrar otro lugar donde estar... Inuyasha y Kagome hacen sus cosas mientras yo me quedo con este pervertido de primera... - decía Sango mientras escuchaba los gritos de Inuyasha y Kagome, lo cual hizo que se molestara mas.

-Debería irse acostumbrando...- mencionó Miroku respirando profundamente. Sango a veces era muy testaruda.

**(End Flash Back)**

Siguieron caminando hasta que Miroku habló por todos... Diciendo que estaban cansados... Inuyasha refunfuño pero no se opuso, todos estaban cansados, a excepcion de Kagome quien llevaba durmiendo casi todo el día.

-Inuyasha... Ya me puedes bajar...-mencionó la chica, abriendo los ojos poco a poco dandose cuenta de que todos las miraban sorprendidos de que al fin despertara.

-Acaso me perdí de algo?- preguntó ella un poco confundida.

-Nada... Sigamos caminando, hay que descansar...- dijo Inuyasha mientras caminaba con Kagome en sus espaldas.

-Inuyasha... Enserio no es necesario que me lleves, yo puedo ya caminar...- decía ella tratandose de bajar...

-No importa Kagome yo quiero llevarte...- contestó el, sintiendo en su oreja la respiración de ella...

-Gracias por todo Inuyasha...- dijo ella antes de volver a quedarse dormida. El solo sonrió y los demás caminaron sin mencionar alguna palabra. Algunas cosas iban bien para ellos, pero detrás de ellos iba alguien que buscaba venganza.

&

-Inuyasha por que no?- preguntó ella molesta.

-Por que no... No quiero que estes lejos de mi, no ahora... Además todos queremos terminar de buscar todos los fragmentos de la joya. De paso que estúpido humano te estará molestando...- respondió molesto.

-Ahh... Inuyasha...!! ¡¡Osuwari!! - gritó ella molesta... Dirigiéndose al pozo dejando a Inuyasha en el suelo gracias al conjuro. "Ah no puedo creer que Inuyasha sea tan tonto... No quiero perder examenes, pero... Ahora estoy con el y la verdad es que cuando todo termine, lo mas probable es que quiera que yo viva con el... Pero y mi familia? Ah, estas cosas por qué me pasan a mi? No es justo... Sera mejor que..." Paró al sentir la presencia de una de las culebras caza almas de Kikio. Caminó despacio hasta llegar al lugar donde ella estaba. No supo muy bien como llegó hasta ahí pero pronto vió que Kikio se encontraba en el Go-Shimboku.

-Pero que hace ella aqui?- pregunto ella en vos baja tratando de ver que era lo que hacía ella en ese lugar...

Pasaron varios minutos despues de que viera que Kikio abrazaba el árbol, era una imagen ciertamente extraña para ella, quiso tener una visión mas exacta de lo que hacía y siguió caminando tratando de no ser descubierta por Kikio la cual había sentido su presencia desde que llegó... Kagome siguió caminando sigilosamente hasta colocarse detrás de un árbol lo suficientemente grande como para no dejarse ver... Asomó su cabeza cuidadosamente viendo que Kikio aún seguía mirando el árbol.

-Que haces aqui?- preguntó Kikio dandóse la vuelta mirando al arbol donde se encontraba Kagome.

-"Me descubrió? Que hago? Salgo o..."-

-De nada te servirá esconderte Kagome...- dijo Kikio acercandose una vez mas al arbol donde Kagome estaba.

-Yo... Yo...- mencionó ella antes de ver que Kikio se encontraba frente de ella, con su cara de frialdad.

-Que vinistes hacer aqui? No te bastó mucho con quitarme a Inuyasha, como para venir ahora y restregarmelo en la cara...?- gritó ella haciendo que Kagome se molestara aun mas. El echo de que dijera que Inuyasha tenía dueña la hacía molestar pero mas aún si la culpaban por cosas que ella no hacía.

-Yo no te quité a Inuyasha, el solo...- pero no pudo terminar la frase, recordaba muy bien que Inuyasha había dicho que la amaba, pero ella no pertenecía a esa epoca, su familia no estaría con ella, sus amigos... Realmente tenía muchas dudas pero...

**-**No no caere en tu trampa Kikio... Quieres hacerme creer que mi lugar no es aquí, pero eso no es cierto. Mi lugar es donde este Inuyasha, donde el esté estare yo. Hace mucho tiempo dejastes de ser un humano, ahora eres un alma en pena que busca una inutil venganza...-

-Callate, tu no sabes que es ser traicionado por alguien que amabas...-

-Jamas lo amastes. Si en verdad lo hubieras amado tal como dices... Lo hubieras aceptado tal cual como es. Y no lo hubieras querido convertir en alguien que no quería ser... Si realmente hubieras sido tan inteligente en aquella epoca y hubieras conocido a Inuyasha, hubieras sabido que el no sería capaz de cometer alguna estupidez, como arrebatarte la perla de Shikon...-

-No tienes la menor idea de lo que paso... Solo se que Inuyasha me pertenece y se irá conmigo al infierno. No me importa dar la vida nuevamente si es necesario. Con tal de no verte cerca de lo que es mio...-

-El no es tuyo... El, no tiene dueña. El es Inuyasha...- gritó Kagome cansada de escuchar tantas palabras tontas que salían de la boca de Kikio. Si algo que la hacía enojar era que Kikio aun quisiera llevarse a Inuyasha despues de todo lo sucedido. Vió a Kikio acercarse lentamente hacia ella, su primera reacción fue colocarse en posición de defensa, pero varias de las culebras caza almas la agarraron fuertemente por tobillos, brazos y cuello haciendo que quedara inmovil. Se estaba quedando sin aire, y sentía que la vista le pesaba. Pronto sintió como algo filoso se adentraba en su estomago, su cuerpo quemaba y su piel ardía. No estaba segura de lo que era pero en ese momento maldijo por no haberse quedado en el campamento, pensó por un momento en Inuyasha antes de sentir que su cuerpo era desgarrado poco a poco.

-Inuyasha...- fueron las ultimas palabras antes de sentir que caia al suelo y quedaba inconsciente.

&

_5 dias despues._

-Mi cuerpo... Donde estoy? Ahhh!!- grito aquella chica dentro de la cabaña, el dolor era bastante fuerte y casi no se podia mover. Recordo lo ultimo que habia visto y era que estaba con Kikio pero luego todo se había vuelto oscuro... Trato de levantarse pero algo se lo impedía, miro su barriga y vio que estaba vendada, había un poco de sangre, y había marcas en sus brazos. Todo daba vueltas nuevamente, se preguntaba que había pasado despues de quedo inconsciente y donde estaba Inuyasha.

-Kagome te encuentras bien? - pregunto Sango entrando a la cabaña con varias toallas y Kirara a su lado.

-Sango... Estoy bien, cuanto tiempo he dormido...?- pregunto Kagome viendo como Kirara se montaba en su regazo.

-Mas de 5 dias... Creimos por un momento que te ibamos a perder. En estos ultimos dias te dio fiebre tanto que no la pudimos bajar, y el veneno en tu cuerpo aun sigue ahi por lo que veo...- contesto Sango viendo como Kagome abria los ojos, de todas las cosas que pudieron haberle pasado esta era la peor, quizas una de tantas.

-5...? Dias? Estas segura Sango...? Inuyasha?-

-El fue con Miroku a conseguir plantas medicinales que la señora Kaede les mando a buscar...-

-Que fue lo que paso, como pude llegar hasta aqui, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue caer porque las serpientes caza almas de Kikio me apretaban fuertemente dejandome inconsciente y...-

-Inuyasha te trajo... Cuano te trajo estaba lleno de sangre, no sabemos realmente que fue lo que paso... Te trajo y luego se fue, no supimos de el por 2 dias, por cierto me pidio que te diera esto...- decia Sango mientras buscaba la rata de fuego de Inuyasha y se la entregaba en la mano.

-Esto, pero por que quiere que la tenga?-

-No sabemos solo dijo que te la colocaras... Supongo que es para que... Bueno no se, para que lo recuerdes mientras no esta, las plantas se encuentran al este de aqui en una cueva.

-Inuyasha... Sango mi cuerpo esta empezando a doler otra vez... - el dolor ciertamente era insoportable, otra vez empezaban los mareos y la fiebre otra vez volvia a aparecer, el veneno aun no habia desaparecido por completo. Sango ayudo a Kagome a acostarse, llamo a Kirara para que buscara a Shippo y le trajera algo de agua. Otra vez volvia a empezar el dolor, era como estar viviendo una pesadilla.

-Kagome... Kagome... Aguanta...- fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de desmayarse otra vez y caer en un profundo sueño.

**Continuara... (:**

• En mi sueños he visto un mundo nuevo

Sin conflictos, con la paz alumbrando cada día

Pero cuando me despierto todo sigue igual •

_Ola otra vez yo.. si otra vez hice el cap cortito pero no es mi culpa hacerlo asi. (: no es raro... hahaha hice la continuacion de este cap y bueno creo que mi imaginacion volvio de vacaciones... Algunos cap siguen en proceso... (hay muchas ideas asi que no se cuales escoger) mientras tanto tenga la plena confianza que seguire actualizando, no tan pronto pero si cada 3 dias para que no se pierda el hilo de la historia y para que mi imaginacion no se valla nuevamente U.U' weno mas nada que decir... Sayonara dejen reviews (:_


	3. Chapter 3

**Un dia de deseo.**

**(Los personajes no son mios.. Lastima : D son de Rumiko Takahashi yo solo los utilizo para mis locas historias (: ... )**

**Cap.3 **

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una montaña, estaba completamente desolado, ninguna animal deambulaba por allí solo aquellos chicos. Inuyasha y Miroku. Llevaban mas de medio dia buscando la planta medicinal pero no conseguían ningun rastro de la planta.

-Inuyasha... Llevamos mas de medio dia y no conseguimos nada... Deberíamos descansar un poco...- comento Miroku, estaba cansado, sus pies estaban algo hinchados y el calor era insoportable a pesar de no ser la temporada de calor.

-Hay que seguir, si no conseguimos la planta... El veneno seguirá haciendo efecto en el cuerpo de Kagome...- su estado de ánimo era cada vez peor. Cada vez perdía las esperanzas de encontrar aquella planta... Maldijo nuevamente por tener tan mala suerte, al parecer el "karma" estaba haciendo efecto.

-Inuyasha... Exactamente que fue lo que paso cuando conseguistes a la señorita Kagome y a Kikio juntas?- preguntó Miroku, sabia que esa era la peor pregunta para hacer en un momento como este. Pero si quería ayudar a Inuyasha tenía que empezar por saber que fue lo que paso, aquel dia...

**(Flash Back)**

_-Maldicion donde se habra metido Kagome... Keh... Que haga lo que quiera...- dijo aquel chico que caminaba con paso apresurado al arbol Go Shimboku... Estaba molesto ciertamente no quería que Kagome se fuera por tanto tiempo y estuviera lejos de el. Ahora que estaban por fin juntos luego de haber pasado tantos problemas ahora ella quería irse por sus examenes... Para que estudiar como ella le decía si igualmente ella se iba a quedar a vivir con el... Pero su familia? Por un momento no penso en ese detalle. Paró en seco al oler la sangre de Kagome muy cerca de donde se encontraba. Salió corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su olor..._

_-Kagome? Kikio?- preguntó desconcertado, sus ojos estaban fuera de orbita y su mente no podia procesar lo que estaba viendo... Su antigua amada atacaba a Kagome con un cuchillo en el estomago. Todo sucedio en camara lenta. Las culebras soltaron el cuerpo de Kagome haciendo que esta cayera, pero los rapidos reflejos de Inuyasha no permitieron que el cuerpo de Kagome tocara suelo. La agarró fuertemente y vio como la sangre no paraba de salir del estomago, la acunó entre sus brazos y vio como cada vez Kagome se colocaba mas palida. _

_-Por que lo hiciste?- pregunto el, mirando fijamente a Kikio. _

_-Lo hice por que me pertences y como sea te llevare al infierno conmigo... Asi me cueste la vida... Y ella es solo el principio de mi venganza Inuyasha...- respondio aquella no muerta mientras desaparecía en el cielo con sus culebras caza almas._

_-Kikio!! Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, esto es solo entre tu yo y yo... Maldita sea...!- gritó, justamente ahora que las cosas iban bien, ella apareció para cumplir su venganza.__Estaba mas que claro que ahora las cosas iban a dar un rumbo de 360 grados para Inuyasha y para Kagome. _

**(End Flash Back)**

-Ya veo... Pero hay algo que no tengo claro... Por que te desaparecistes por 2 dias? - preguntó Miroku viendo que ya Inuyasha empezaba a perder la paciencia. Hace mas de 2 horas que habían llegado a la cueva donde se encontraba la planta pero no había ninguna rastro de ella.

-Sali a buscar a Kikio... Luego de que deje Kagome seguí su rastro. Me demore 1 en encontrarla, luego de eso me volvio a enfrentar, pero no estaba sola, estaba con Naraku. Al parecer han unido fuerzas... Y eso es algo que no podemos dejar pasar por alto...- respondio el con cierta preocupacion lo cual le preocupo a Miroku.

-Ahora no puedes dejar embarazada a la señorita Kagome, eso sería un peligro para ella y sobre todo para el cachorro que traería adentro...- menciono Miroku sentandose en una roca cerca de Inuyasha, mientras veia en que lugar se podría encontrar aquella planta medicinal.

-Es cierto... No pu... Como sabes de eso?- pregunto Inuyasha furioso. Algo que mas odiaba era que lo espiaran y menos si se trataba de algo muy importante para el.

-Calmate. No te enojes... Es solo que Sango y yo pasabamos de largo cuando escuchamos que estabas hablando con la señorita Kagome... Y bueno no fue nuestra intencion... Solo fue casualidad... - corrigió rapidamente antes de que fuera asesinado por Inuyasha el cual estaba mas que molesto.

-Como sea... Ahh maldicion donde se encontrara esa estupida planta? - grito el sentandose en el piso, pero... No pudo articular otra palabra mas al sentir que su parte trasera ciertamente era lastimada por algo filoso...

-Ahh... Mi trasero. Maldicion mi suerte esta empeorando cada vez mas...- dijo el mientras se paraba viendo como Miroku se acercaba al lugar donde el hace un momento se había sentado. Sin chistar se acerco a Miroku y vio como el miraba algo curioso a ese lugar que estaba lleno de espinas y por muchas plantas.

-Creo que lo has encontrado Inuyasha...- decia Miroku mientras arrancaba varias plantas cuidadosamente.

-Y de la peor manera las encontre...-

-Creo que seria mejor que regresaramos ya... De seguro ya la señorita Kagome tuvo que haber despertado ya...-

-Tienes razon, sera mejor que nos vayamos ya...-

Salieron del lugar lo mas rapido posible... No podian perder mas tiempo si querian ayudar a Kagome a recuperarse...

&

-Anciana Kaede... Cree que se recupere?- pregunto aquel niño con los ojos cristalinos.

-Claro que se recuperara Shippo solo es cuestion de esperar y tener confianza en que Inuyasha y MIroku llegaran a tiempo con la planta... Aunque...- pero fue interrumpida al ver que una sombra pasaba rapidamente por sus ojos y se sentaba enfrente de Kagome.

-Inuyasha... Miroku... Llegaron...- menciono Shippo con gran alegría.

-Si, trajimos la planta. Bueno a decir verdad trajimos varias, creimos que una sola no seria suficiente asi que bueno trajimos varias... - dijo Miroku entregandole la planta a la anciana la cual solo miraba de vez en cuando a Inuyasha el cual se encontraba acariciando las mejillas de Kagome.

-Kagome ha tenido fiebre otra vez... Realmente no estoy segura de cuanto pueda aguantar... Tratare de hacer lo mas rapido que pueda la medicina para darsela a Kagome...- dijo antes de salir de la cabaña siendo por Miroku y Shippo, para darle algo de privacidad a la pareja...

-Anciana Kaede... Donde se encuentra Sango?- pregunto Miroku buscando por todos los lados su presencia.

-La ultima vez que la vi fue en el pueblo, estaba buscando algunas cosas para ayudar a Kagome...- respondio ella dejando a Miroku pensativo,

-Sera mejor que la valla a buscar... Shippo por que no me acompañas a buscar a Sango?-

-Esta bien... Pero no estare presente para cuando cometas alguna tonteria y hagas enojar a Sango...-

&

-Kagome...- dijo aquel chico de ojos color ambar y cabello plateado... Hacia mas de unas horas que le habian dado la medicina a Kagome. Hubo algo de mejoría pues ya no estaba tan palida como hace un rato... Ciertamente la medicina estaba haciendo efecto pero lentamente...

-Inuyasha... Inuyasha...- dijo Kagome abriendo los ojos poco a poco, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara e Inuyasha miraron asombrados de que despertara.

-Kagome estas bien? No hagas esfuerzo, aun no estas completamente curada... Seria mejor que descansaras un rato mas...- decia Inuyasha acercandose poco a poco hacia Kagome viendo como ella lo miraba. Sus ojos se notaban cansados pero aun asi sonreía lo cual hizo que Inuyasha la besara. No le importaba si estaban todos alli o si se encontraban solos, lo que mas deseaba en este momento es que Kagome se recuperara rapidamente...

-Lo siento no debi salir asi aquel dia... Y lamento haberte echo ir hasta aquella cueva...- susurró ella sintiendose culpable por todo lo que había pasado y por haber preocupado a todos.

-No, no lo sientas. Todo estara bien... Solo descansa...- dijo Inuyasha dandole un beso en la frente dejando que la pobre chica descansara.

**Continuara... (:**

• Quiero ver la continuación

del sueño...

Te Extraño chico malo

No estaré encerrada entre

la brillante escarcha...

Yo la romperé toda.•

_Olaa ola ola otra vez yo... Weno otra cap intrigante mas de este fic... Umm a decir verdad, este cap me tomo solo 30 minutos de mi vida para hacerlo, por "x" razon de la vida lo hice algo apurada... Pero weno.. Nos vemos en el proximo cap... Sayonara... Dejen reviews, es importante (: Disculpen si hay algunos errores ortograficos weno eso pasa_


	4. Chapter 4

**Un dia de deseo.**

**Cap.4 Una noticia inesperada. No tan inesperada.**

-Deberías saber que el ya no es hanyou de hace 50 años...- susurró una vos conocida para ella.

-Lo se... Por eso he decidido cambiar las cartas... Siempre tengo un plan b...- respondió ella. Se vengaría, y lo llevaría al infierno costara lo que costara...

-Yo te ayudo pero que recibo yo a cambio? -

-La perla de Shikon... Eso es mas que suficiente Naraku...-

-Es mas que suficiente tienes razón, pero estaré contento cuando te hayas llevado a ese maldito hayou.-

-El es mío... Que no se te olvide... No quiero errores... - dijo aquella chica elevándose por lo aires junto con sus serpientes caza almas. Hacía tiempo que había unido fuerzas con el. Así que no tenía miedo de volver hacerlo...

&

-Es bueno estar de vuelta...- dijo Kagome tirando su mochila fuera del pozo... Era tarde y de seguro Inuyasha la regañaría por haberse demorado de nuevo... Agarró su mochila y caminó hacia la cabaña de la anciana, había pasado 3 dias desde que despertó y levemente sentía mareos... Estaba preocupada, tenía miedo de que fuera lo que ella suponía que era. Pero... "Realmente ahora eso no puede pasar... No cuando estamos apunto de tener la esfera completa y de acabar con Naraku... Eso sería un peligro... No podría hacer nada... Hay no Inuyasha no me dejaría hacer nada. Me mantendría encerrada... Nooo!!" pensó cayendo de rodillas al piso. Miró su vientre y por un momento sintió felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo... Estaba muy joven. Quería disfrutar un poco mas de su adolescencia...

-Oye Kagome que haces ahí? - preguntó Inuyasha cargándola haciendo que esta se sorprendiera.

-Inuyasha... Estaba... Eetoo... Bueno pensando...-

-En qué?-

-En cosas del colegio... Y de mi familia...-

-Tu mochila esta cada vez mas pesada... Que es lo que trajiste?-

-Ramen, algunas cosas para Sango... Unos dulces para Shippo... Y otras cosas para Miroku... Algunas medicinas para...-

-Mucha información... Te están esperando en la cabaña...-

-Cuando nos iremos?-

-Cuando estes completamente bien...-

-Como que cuando... Yo estoy perfectamente bien mira...- mencionó bajándose pero nuevamente sintió mareos, haciendo que cayera... Por suerte Inuyasha la agarró a tiempo antes de que se diera contra el suelo.

-Ves... Pasado mañana nos iremos mientras tanto descansa...-

-Mmm... No quiero que nos atrasemos por mi culpa...-

-Creeme no lo haremos... Para mi es mas importante que estes tu bien...- "Y mi hijo también" penso sonriendo y teniendo en cuenta que debía ser el doble de protector con Kagome... Saber que venía un cachorro de el en camino era alegría... Siempre pensó que los críos eran una molestia. Pero de solo imaginar a un niño versión miniatura de el y Kagome corriendo por todo el pueblo era algo... Realmente no tenía palabras para explicarlo. Jamas iba a dejar que le pasara lo mismo que le pasó a el de pequeño. Jamás dejaría que un hijo suyo sufriera como sufrió el...

-Kagome...- gritó Shippo saltando encima de ella.

-Hola Shippo... Te traje los dulces que tantos querías.-

-Gracias... Kagome...-

-Y Sango y Miroku?-

-Ellos dos tan peleando porque Miroku otra vez tocó a Sango donde no debía...-

-Miroku nunca cambiará...-

-Cierto... Kagome hoy nos bañaremos en el río verdad?-

-Claro... Hay que llamar tambien a Sango... Por cierto Shippo quedate con Inuyasha iré a buscar a Sango-

-Inuyasha... Iré a buscar a Sango no me demoro...- dijo ella alejándose rápidamente de donde se encontraba Inuyasha y Shippo.

-Kagome... Espera!!- gritó el pero fue detenido por Shippo.

-Quizás valla a hablar con Sango de algo importante... Quizas sea sobre tu cachorro Inuyasha...-

-Si.. Pero si ella supiera ella ya me lo hubiera dicho...-

-Vamos a buscar a Miroku... Deberías dejar la mochila en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede antes de que las personas te empiecen a mirar extraño...-

-Que estás diciendo enano?- gritó el furico saliendo detrás del pequeño Shippo el cual corría lo mas rápido posible para no ser alcanzado por Inuyasha.

&

Corrió lo mas rapido que sus piernas le permitieron, cada vez estaba mas convencida de que si era cierto... Buscó en todos los lugares posible hasta que divisó su objetivo... Esta vez bajó un poco la velocidad y caminó, paró en seco al sentir que le faltaba el aire... Respiró y camino hacia donde se encontraba Sango.

-Sango al fin te encuentro... Tenemos... Que hablar...- comento Kagome agarrando aire.

-Kagome... Que pasó por qué estás tan agitada?- pregunto ella caminando al lado de Kagome.

-Sango... Creo que estoy embarazada...-

-Quee??-

-Si pero no se lo digas a nadie. Esto es entre tu y yo... Inuyasha no sabe. Aun no estoy segura pero tengo la manera para saber si estoy o no... Pero necesito que me acompañes, por lo menos que estes afuera mientras me hago la prueba...-

-Pero como lo harás?-

-Gracias a los avances tecnológicos de mi época puedo saber si estoy embarazada...-

-Waw... Claro es cierto... Cuando te harás la prueba..?-

-Ahora... Hay que ir al río es el unico lugar donde se puede tener privacidad.. Tu entretén a Shippo mientras tanto...-

-Está bien... Apuremonos...- dijo Sango... Ella no sabía nada... A decir verdad nunca imaginó que eso llegara a pasar... Miroku siempre le contó que Inuyasha era cuidadoso con esas cosas... Pero si eso llegaba a ser verdad? A caso el bebe no correría peligro?

_Ya en el lago..._

_-_Nos vamos a bañar... Traten de no espiarnos...- dijo Sango saliendo con unas toallas en la mano seguida de Kagome que llevaba la mochila... Caminaron hasta llegar al río. Shippo estaba entretenido con Kirara, Sango algo preocupada por lo que saliera y Kagome muerta de miedo por saber lo que vendría. A penas llegaron Shippo fue el primero en meterse junto con Sango... Kagome aprevechó la ocasión y buscó un lugar apartado pero no lejos del río para hacerse la prueba.

_15 minutos despues..._

Sango y Shippo jugaban tranquilamente con una pelota inflable que había traido Kagome de su epoca... Escucharon unos ruidos extraños provenientes de los arbustos... Sango buscó rapidamente creyendo que era Miroku. Pronto vió que Kagome salía de los arbustos con los ojos aguados... Salió del río para estar al lado de Kagome la cual abrazó.

-Kagome que salió?-

-Sango... Sango... Yo... Yo... El... Tengo un bebe Sango...- dijo llorando, no sabía si Kagome lloraba de emoción o de tristeza, así que con sus manos agarró la cabeza de Kagome e hizo que la mirara a los ojos...

-Lloras por tristeza o por felicidad?-

-Lloro porque dentro de mi vientre llevo el hijo de la persona que amo...- mencionó ella llorando, sentía felicidad y algo de nervios por saber como reaccionaría Inuyasha... Pero también sentía miedo por las batallas y por saber que Inuyasha ya no la dejaría hacer nada para que ella y el cachorro estuvieran a salvo...

No muy lejos de ahí estaban dos personas detrás de unos arbole grandes sonriendo... Un hanyou y un pervertido de acción... Aparentemente las cosas marchaban bien... Pero si ahora estaba el cachorro tendrían que tener mas cuidado. Naraku o Kikio podrían utilizar eso es contra. Pero ahora mismo ninguno del grupo quería pensar en eso. Querían pensar en la felicidad que traería aquella criaturita al nacer.

**Continuaraa.. : DD**

•No mostramos lo que sentimos...

Tenemos miedo de admitirlo. Tu en

tus frases sin sentido y yo

en mis miedos y olvidos•

_Konichiwa xDDD este cap si me tomé mi tiempo para hcerlo.. Quedo corto, realmente no creo que tan corto pero si lo suficiente para entretenerse hahaha mentira.. Bueno lamento la demora, es que he estado algo ocupada con asuntos no importants : D weno mmm "nos enamoramos" esta aun en construccion y "come wiht" tambien.. He pensado que estos 3 fics pasaran mas de los 15 cap... hahaha xDD espero que me sigan apoyando.. Gracias nuevamente.. Dejen reviews es mui importante para saber que opinan y que consideran mal.. :) sayonara... Se aceerca navidad.. Creo que hare un one shot de navidad xDDDD sayito n.n'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Un día de deseo.**

**(Los personajes no me pertenecen. :D )**

**Cap.5 Quiero tener una familia contigo.**

_15 minutos despues..._

Sango y Shippo jugaban tranquilamente con una pelota inflable que había traido Kagome de su epoca... Escucharon unos ruidos extraños provenientes de los arbustos... Sango buscó rapidamente una piedra creyendo que era Miroku. Pronto vió que Kagome salía de los arbustos con los ojos aguados... Salió del río para estar al lado de Kagome la cual abrazó.

-Kagome que salió?-

-Sango... Sango... Yo... Yo... El... Tengo un bebe Sango...- dijo llorando, no sabía si Kagome lloraba de emoción o de tristeza, así que con sus manos agarró la cabeza de Kagome e hizo que la mirara a los ojos...

-Lloras por tristeza o por felicidad?-

-Lloro porque dentro de mi vientre llevo el hijo de la persona que amo...- mencionó ella llorando, sentía felicidad y algo de nervios por saber como reaccionaría Inuyasha... Pero también sentía miedo por las batallas y por saber que Inuyasha ya no la dejaría hacer nada para que ella y el cachorro estuvieran a salvo...

No muy lejos de ahí estaban dos personas detrás de unos arbole grandes sonriendo... Un hanyou y un pervertido de acción... Aparentemente las cosas marchaban bien... Pero si ahora estaba el cachorro tendrían que tener mas cuidado. Naraku o Kikio podrían utilizar eso es contra. Pero ahora mismo ninguno del grupo quería pensar en eso. Querían pensar en la felicidad que traería aquella criaturita al nacer.

&

Luego de haberse bañado y calmado un poco Kagome salió del río acompañada por Sango y Shippo. Aún estaba algo conmocionada por saber que llevaba un bebe dentro de su vientre. Le causaba alegría pero la preocupación era mayor, como iba hacer para explicarle a su mamá lo que había ocurrido, como haría en las batallas. Como reaccionaría Inuyasha. Donde viviría. Entre otras cosas. Los problemas y las dudas aumentaban cada vez que le daba vueltas al asunto? Eran muchos problemas para una sola persona, no estaba segura de nada. Solo quería que su bebé naciera en una época donde no hubiera conflictos ni problemas.

-Kagome en qué piensas?- preguntó una voz detrás de ella haciendo que se asustara, en que momento Sango y Shippo se fueron. Estaba dentro de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Y ahora se encontraba a solas con Inuyasha.

-Eto... Yo estaba bueno pensando en... En... "No puedo mentirle es su hijo, tiene derecho a saberlo. Pero yo siempre me cuidé tome las pastillas que compré en mi época... Y si le digo y se enoja. Y si se va? Y si terminara odiándome y se va con..."

-NO!!- gritó cayendo de rodillas al suelo abrazándose a si misma tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar. El traer un niño al mundo era mucha responsabilidad y ella no estaba preparada para hacerlo sola. Lo último que necesitaría en un momento así es que Inuyasha se marchara. Pero sus pensamientos se dispersaron al sentir unos cálidos y fuertes abrazos rodearla por todo el cuerpo. Se abrazó mas así misma. Era mejor decirle ahora que estaban solos.

-Ya se lo del bebe...- mencionó el abrazándola más fuerte, el sabía que Kagome tenía miedo, podía olerlo. Sabía que era lo que estaba pensando, la conocía perfectamente y también sabía que era lo que ella quería en este preciso momento. Dejó de abrazarla por un instante para luego voltearla y hacer que lo mirara de frente. Sin pensarlo dos veces la besó sin importar que estuviera cubierta con una sola tela por todo el cuerpo, y eso hiciera que sus instintos animales despertaran. Siguió besándola apasionadamente sintiéndose feliz, siempre quiso tener una familia, por mucho que lo negara. El solo pensar que habrían cachorros de el y Kagome corriendo por toda la casa era algo que hacía que pelear con Naraku y aguantar las rabietas de Kagome valiera la pena. Sonrió al imaginar a Kagome con una gran barriga por toda la casa. La casa que en secreto el estaba construyendo con ayuda de Miroku y con el dinero que ganaba destruyendo mounstros en las aldeas. Luego de pensar tanto y de ver que la falta de respiración se hacía presente dejó de besar a Kagome. La miró a los ojos y la cargó para llevarla al futón para que se acostara junto con el. La dejó en el futón y se acostó al lado de ella.

-Kagome... Realmente quiero saber cuál es tu preocupación?-

-Yo... Yo... No se... Realmente ahora estamos terminando de recolectar los fragmentos y la batalla con Naraku se acerca y tener un bebe es peligroso y yo realmente no quiero perderlo por mi culpa, por no saber defenderme o porque tu no estés ahí... No se donde viviría, aquí no tenemos una casa, como haría para decirle a mi madre lo ocurrido, mis amigas...Todo!-

-Mientras yo esté contigo nada malo va a pasar eso lo juro... Todas las cosas que tu acabas de decir están prácticamente resueltas. Bueno no todas. No quiero imaginar como reaccionará tu mamá pero yo prefiero dar mi vida, antes de que tú y mi hijo sean lastimados.-

-No quiero criar a mi hijo solo. El necesita de su padre, y por más que sea tampoco te quiero perder. Naraku está haciéndose fuerte cada día más. Y no estoy tan segura de que nosotros cuatros los podamos vencer.-

-No estamos solos...- dijo una atrás de ellos. Kagome e Inuyasha voltearon a ver y se dieron cuenta de que eran Sango y Miroku junto con Shippo y Kirara. Ambos se sorprendieron.

-No pudimos evitar escuchar la conversación... Fue idea de Sango... Pero si es así como ustedes dicen realmente no es cierto. Para la batalla estaríamos Inuyasha, Sango, el grupo de Kouga y Seshomaru y por supuesto yo. Señorita Kagome usted ya no podría pelear mas. A no ser que dispare sus flechas desde un lugar considerable, donde no sea vista y donde no llegue ningún ataque que pueda hacerle daño a usted y al bebé.- dijo Miroku.

-Es cierto... Kagome tienes que tener mucho cuidado por el bien de ustedes dos...- asintió Sango dándole la razón a Miroku.

-Esto era lo que justamente no quería que pasara. Ser una carga.-

-Que te hace pensar que eres una carga Kagome...?- preguntó Inuyasha molesto.

-Ya no podré ayudar en las peleas...-

-Encontraremos alguna solución a eso. Mientras tanto no nos podemos exponer a que Naraku se entere del cachorro, lo tomaría como un punto débil además de ti...-

-Si queremos ganar debemos contar con todo el apoyo posible... Después de todo cada día esta aumentando su fuerza... No podemos darnos el lujo de rendirnos tan fácilmente...- dijo Miroku mirando a Inuyasha seriamente tratando de hacerle entender a Inuyasha sobre lo que se refería... -Bueno nosotros nos vamos... Los dejaremos dormir hasta mañana. Traten de no hacer ruido...- susurró Miroku haciendo que Inuyasha y Kagome se sonrojaran. Recibió varios golpes por parte de ambos. Y también por parte de Sango por haberle tocado su parte trasera después de haber dejado a Inuyasha y Kagome solos.

&

_A la mañana siguiente..._

El sol mostró su cara a primeras horas de la mañana haciendo que la pareja que se encontraba en la cabaña se despertara. Kagome fue la primera en abrir los ojos dándose cuenta de que ya era un poco tarde y que debían marcharse para continuar la búsqueda de los fragmentos. Miró a Inuyasha el cual estaba profundamente dormido, muy pocas veces Inuyasha descansaba ya que siempre estaba despierto velando que al rededor todo se encontrara bien. Le acarició el pelo y luego pasó a la cara, después de todo valió la pena esperar y pasar todo ese sufrimiento para terminar junto a el. Sabía que nada reemplazaría la felicidad que sentía. Para ella Inuyasha lo era todo y no quería perderlo. No quería estar sola, no quería que su hijo creciera sin su padre.

-Despertaste temprano...- decía el abrazándola recordando que dentro de unos cuantos meses sería padre.

-Si lo sé... Tenemos que irnos... Pero antes... Inuyasha?-

-Dime...-

-Tu no te arrepientes por este bebe...?-

-Lo que mas deseo ahora es acabar con Naraku para que nuestros hijos nazcan en un lugar seguro...-

-Hijos? QUE!?? Quieres tener mas bebes?-

-Porque no? Me encantaría tener muchos cachorros contigo...-

-Realmente no pensé que existiera un Inuyasha tan lindo dentro de ti... Pero tu no eres el que sufre pariendo Inuyasha-

-Feh! Apurémonos antes de que se haga tarde...-

-Si...-

&

-Estamos listos Inuyasha...- gritó Kagome recogiendo su mochila del piso viendo como Inuyasha era acompañado por la anciana Kaede.

-Muchas gracias por todo anciana Kaede...-

-De nada... Felicitaciones a los dos... Cuando regresen la aldea les dará un calurosa bienvenida a ustedes y a ese bebe que llevas Kagome...-

-Muchas gracias Sra Kaede, cuidese...-

-Adiós vieja... Muy bien nos vamos... Kagome sería preferible que fueras con Kirara yo salto y no quiero hacerle daño a...-

-Esta bien no hay problema...-

-Waw Inuyasha has cambiado tanto... Pocos lo creerían si lo dijera yo...-

-Callate Miroku, pocos creerían que has dejado de ser un pervertido...-

-Inuyasha has pensado en como harás para que Naraku no se llegue a enterar sobre el bebe?-

-Creeme lo he pensado, no puedo arriesgarme, si Kagome vuelve a su época lo mas seguro es que pueda ocurrir algo y se cierre el pozo, pero también se que correría peligro aquí por eso debo hacerme más fuerte por el bien de ellos dos... Pero en caso de que algo llegase a ocurrir prométeme que cuidarás de ellos dos Miroku...-

-Lo juro Inuyasha... Mientras tantos tu no morirás por ahora, a las cucarachas no las matas con nada...- decía Miroku riéndose. Pero luego recibió un golpe por parte de Inuyasha gracias a su comentario. Todos estaban seguros de algo. Nadie se daría por vencido hasta derrotar a Naraku y ver que la perla de Shikon desapareciera completamente sin dejar rastro alguno para que no cayera nuevamente en manos equivocadas.

**Continuaraa.... : DD**

Cada vez que hablas tanto, no entiendo lo que dices

En un momento te veo y entonces lloro (I cry)

Sirve de algo que veas mi lagrimas?

_Hola.. : D otro capitulo online... haha xD eto weno se preguntarán que ha pasado con "nos enamoramos y come wiht me" tan en procesos ¬¬ por favor sean pacientes... ultimamente mis caps estan siendo muy cortos.. :) hahaha si gomen xDDD prefiero mantener el suspenso ^^.. nos vemos en proximo cap.. Sayonaraaa.. Dejen reviews recuerden que son importantes.. : DD weno nos leemos en el proximo cap... Sayo :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**Un dia de deseo.**

**Cap.9 Sueños y pesadillas que no terminan.**

Luego de que el grupo saliera del pueblo cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos. Pero Kagome aun seguía preocupada, no lo demostraba pero su cara lo mostraba todo. Inuyasha tampoco era tonto sabía que algo le preocupaba, algo hacía que no fuera la Kagome de antes. Después del encuentro de Kikio algunas cosas no habían sido aclaradas, Inuyasha aun sospechaba que algo mas había pasado y quería saber que era. Pero como hacerlo?

-Creo que la señorita Kagome se quedó dormida...- comentó Miroku mirando a Inuyasha.

-Por que lo dices Miroku?- preguntó Inuyasha sin entender aun.

-Mira a Kirara...- Inuyasha volteó a ver y se dio cuenta de que Kagome estaba dormida en la espalda de Kirara.

-Cuando se subió?-

-Hace unos minutos, estaba cansada... Bueno según lo que me dijo era que se sentía mareada.- respondió Sango caminando al lado de Inuyasha y Miroku.

-Si eso son los primeros síntoma que aparecen cuando estás embarazada. Pero eso no es lo que debería importarnos ahora... Inuyasha cuando el cachorro esté por nacer y para ese tiempo no hayamos vencido a Naraku que piensas hacer?-

-Eso... No se, buscaré la forma de vencerlo antes de que nazca el cachorro.-

-Y los fragmentos de Shikon?- preguntó Shippo quien iba con Sango comiendo una de las paletas que le había regalado Kagome.

-Los reuniremos después de haber destruido a Naraku...- respondió Inuyasha buscando algun lugar para dormir.

-Hoy dormiremos aquí...- dijo Miroku mirando a su alrededor también.

-No podemos Kagome se resfriaría tenemos que buscar un lugar para cubrirnos y para que no le haga daño a ella ni al cachorro... Ya regreso cuiden de Kagome- dijo el desapareciendo entre lo arboles.

-Se está tomando a pecho el papel de ser padre...- comentó Miroku sentándose en una piedra.

-Si, pero es mejor eso que nada... Necesito descansar, el cansancio me está matando...- musitó Sango recostándose en un árbol cerca Miroku.

-Me pregunto si ese cachorro saldrá con orejas como Inuyasha?-

-Es lo mas probable Shippo, quizás llegue a ser igual a Inuyasha...- le respondió Miroku pensando en un bebe que tuviera las orejitas de Inuyasha.

-No... No... No... Lo hagas...- dijo Kagome en sueños haciendo que todos la miraran. Se podía notar como Kagome estaba sufriendo en el sueño, Sango creía que era una pesadilla al igual que Shippo, pero Miroku estaba convencido de que era otra cosa. Sin embargo Miroku no hizo caso a su sexto sentido y siguió en sus asuntos estando pendiente de que no estuviera alguna presencia maligna cerca.

-Encontré un lugar cerca de aquí, es una casa vieja, parece ser que no hay nadie que viva en ese lugar...- susurró Inuyasha hablando lo mas bajito posible para no despertar a Kagome.

-Será mejor que nos apuremos antes de que se haga más tarde...-mencionó Miroku siguiendo a Inuyasha el cual miraba a Kagome, realmente se veía linda cuando dormía aunque al parecer esta vez tenía pesadillas.

Siguieron caminando hasta que encontrar una pequeña casa, parecía tener varios años puesto que se veía un poco vieja. Detrás tenia un pequeño lago. Entraron a la casa y vieron que tenía algunos futones, y otras cosas, al menos había lo necesario para dormir. Kirara se recostó en una esquina de la casa teniendo cuidado de no dejar caer a Kagome. Mientras que Sango y Miroku arreglaban un poco ya que había mucho polvo. Inuyasha buscó algunas leñas para encender una fogata, la noche se estaba haciendo cada vez mas fría.

Miroku observaba de vez en cuando a Kagome para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien, pero no. La expresión de Kagome mostraba preocupación y hasta miedo. Por unos momentos quizo creer que Kagome solo tenía una simple pesadilla pero otra parte de el le decía que no era cierto. No era el único al parecer Sango también creía sospechar algo pero ninguno decía nada por miedo a que se equivocaran.

-Su excelencia. Usted ha notado como Kagome ha cambiado un poco cierto?- preguntó Sango sentándose en el piso mientras agarraba a Shippo el cual se había quedado dormido.

-Si, lo se... Y fue desde el encuentro de Kikio y ella, algo pasó allí, porque hay muchas piezas no cuadran.- respondió el viendo como una figura se acercaba a la casa.

-No conseguí mucha leña pero esto será suficiente como para que no haya frío...- dijo Inuyasha dejando a leña en el piso y trataba de conseguir el encendedor como lo llamaban en la epoca de Kagome para hacer fuego.

Se notaba cierta tensión, no sabían que hablar. Cada uno pensaba en lo que pasaría cuando se acercara la batalla contra Naraku. La preocupación de todos era Kagome y el cachorro...

Pasaban los minutos y nadie decía ninguna palabra, Kagome solamente gruñía en sus sueños. Estaba sudando mas que antes, Kirara solo la miraba y le colocaba su cola encima para que no le diera frío. Inuyasha al darse cuenta se quitó la rata de fuego y cubrió a Kagome con ella.

-Sus sueños están empeorando cada vez más podría jurar que es mas que una pesadilla...-

-Que quieres decir Miroku?- preguntó Inuyasha si entender a que punto quería llegar Miroku.

-Salgamos, no queremos despertar a los que estan durmiendo...- susurró Miroku saliendo de la pequeña casa seguido de Inuyasha. Ambos se sentaron en piernas cruzadas frente al lago, Inuyasha parecía estar preocupado por el comentario que hace unos momentos había echo Miroku.

-Dime que quieres decir con eso? Miroku?-

-Me refiero a que la señorita Kagome ha estado teniendo pesadillas... Y siempre dice "no lo hagas" y esas pesadillas a veces suelen ser cosas que pasaron en la vida real a la persona, en este caso la señorita Kagome... Exactamente Inuyasha? Que fue lo que pasó cuando llegastes?-

-Cuando llegué, sentí la sangre de Kagome y corrí lo mas rápido hacia el lugar donde se encontraba, pero también había sentido la presencia de Kikio, así que seguí corriendo, luego de llegar vi las serpientes de Kikio estrujando a Kagome pero una de ellas le había clavado los colmillos en el.. En el pecho derecho de Kagome...-

-Técnicamente donde estaba su corazón...?-

-Si... Luego pasó todo lo que te conté...-

-Por qué no me dijiste que la había mordido una de esas serpientes Inuyasha?-

-Por que realmente no creí que fuera tan importante. Pensé que la había mordido para lastimar...

-NOO!!! - se escuchó un grito proveniente de la casa haciendo que Inuyasha y Miroku se levantaran rápidamente y corrieran hacia la casa.

-Que paso?- preguntó Inuyasha exaltado. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que Kagome estaba sudada, su respiración estaba agitada y tenía sus manos cubriéndole la cara. Sango estaba al lado de ella abrazándola. Ni Miroku ni Inuyasha entendían que pasaba.

-Las pesadillas de Kagome...- respondió Shippo llevándole un poco de agua que había guardado en su botellita.

-Inuyasha...-susurró Kagome... Inuyasha solo caminó hacia donde se encontraba Kagome. Le dolía verla así y haría lo que fuera por hacer que no sufriera, pero tenía que encontrar primero la causa de su pesadilla. Agarró el mentón de Kagome e hizo que la mirara fijamente a los ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de lagrimas. Con la otra mano quitó las lagrimas y le sonrió, sin pensarlo dos veces la besó sin importar que Miroku, Sango y Shippo estuvieran allí. Kagome gustosa aceptó su invitación y lo besó.

Miroku y Sango se miraron fijamente mientras que Shippo se tapaba los ojos para no ver. Inuyasha se dió cuenta de la situación y se separó de Kagome. Ella miró a los demás y se dio cuenta de que Shippo estaba sonrojado, se rió a pesar de que la situación era incómoda.

"Era solo una pesadilla... Mientras yo esté con Inuyasha y con mis amigos nada me pasará... Ni a ti tampoco..." pensó mientras colocaba su mano en el vientre mientras miraba a Inuyasha el cual también sonreía y colocaba su mano encima de la de Kagome.

**Continuara... :)**

•Levanté la tapa de mi misma y encontré

una niña en un jardín.•


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

El hechizo.

Inuyasha Povs..

Estaba preocupado, quizas la palabra preocupado no llegaba a expresar lo que realmente por dentro sentia. Y ahi estaba ella en el futon, yacia debil y palida como la novio, verla ahi tan fragil y tan sin vida provoco en mi una sensacion de odio hacia la persona que le habia causado esto.

La necesitaba, necesitaba de ella. Su risa, su mirada, sus regaños, sus rabietas, su amor, su compresion, su manera de quererme a pesar de mis errores y defectos. Necesitaba todo de ella.

-!Maldicion! - grite ya cansado. Estaba totalmente alterado, sentia panico, miedo y terror. Temor de perderla y no ver mas nunca su risa angelical que me brindaba paz y alegria. Tenia miedo de perder a nuestro cachorro, a nuestro hijo.

- Miroku, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, esperando que ocurra algun milagro, necesito hacer algo, no puedo quedarme aqui como un maldito inutil. - lo mire fijamente y lo escuche tragar en seco, un poco asustada.

- Escuchame Inuyasha se que estas preocupado, todos lo estamos, pero como te dije anteriormente no hay nada que podamos hacer. Esto depende de la señorita Kagome. El hechizo de Kikyo solo puede romperla otra sacerdotiza de su nivel. Y con el mismo poder espiritual. Yo por mucho que lo intente no podre lograr romper el hechizo.

- Que tipo de hechizo es ese? - pregunte yo enojado.

- Pues, es algo complicado, se supone que el hechizo deja a tu victima inconsciente de por vida, como en un largo y profundo sueño del cual mas nunca puedes despertar. Con el fin de destruir su alama mediante ilusiones que muestran tus temore, miedos y preocupaciones. La señorita Kagome al tener poderes espirituales puede lograr romper el hechizo. Solo necesita saber usar su energia espiritual. Eso... O... - por unos momentos Miroku me miro y silencio. Yo en estado de desesperacion me levante y lo encare.

- O que Miroku? - pregunte enojado.

- Eso... O matar al causante del hechizo. -

- Anciana Kaede usted cree que Kagome se ponga bien? - pregunto el Kitsune.

- Si, Shippo yo se que kagome tiene las fuerzas para lograrlo. - dijo la anciana.

Una mancha roja paso entre el medio de aquellas personas que conversaban.

-Ese era Inuyasha? -

A toda velocidad corria entre los matorrales un hanyou buscando a su presa, sus ojos lentamente se convertian en dos lunas rojas y su lado demoniaco empezaba a surgir mediante su rabia iba aumentando. Nada mas importaba que Kagome y su pequeño cachorro. Ellos dos eran su vida, y ahora con hijo que criar y que cuidar todo dependia de el y de su valor para asesinar aquella persona. Pero realmente estaba preparado para eso? Esa era la pregunta que se hacia a cada momento.

La busqueda de Inuyasha paso de ser momentanea a ser una busqueda que empezaba a tomar bastante tiempo. Su olfato estaba alerta al igual que sus oidos esperando que apareciera algun sonido, algun olor familiar. Empezaba a volverse loco y cada vez su ansiedad aumentaba a gran ritmo, sus ganas de arañar y despedazar algo incrementaba.

- Te encontre. - dijo como un cazador que busca a su presa. Y ahi la encontro, arrecostada en un arbol, descansando. Paro en seco en el piso utilizando sus pies. Su salto hizo un ruido estruendoso y algo tosco. Y Kikyo desperto.

- Inuyasha. Sabia que vendrias a buscarme. - dijo placenteramente sabiendo el motivo de su visita.

- Supongo que sabes a lo que vengo. Sere directo y no lo dire con rodeos. Deja a Kagome y mi cachorro y te dejare seguir viviendo. - sus palabras fueron veneno puro, cada palabra era un golpe para Kikyo. La cual sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- Felicidades Inuyasha. Tienes un hijo con Kagome. Eso es algo que nunca pudimos lograr los dos, formar una familia. - sus palabras tenian un toque de dolor y de decepcion pero mas que todo rencor.

- Dejala en paz. Tu rabia no es con ella. Es conmigo Kikyo. Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto y menos mi hijo. Asi que dejalos en paz. - grito Inuyashaya alterado.

- Inuyasha dime que es justo.? Es justo morir siendo tan joven y siendo apartada del hombre que mas amas? Es justo que te arrebaten tu vida, tu familia y todo lo que te rodea? Es justo morir sin siquiera haber cumplido la mitad de tus sueños? Dime... !Tu crees que es justo? - entre lagrimas y dolor Kikyo lloraba desconsoladamente. Inuyasha llego a sentir lastima pero ese sentimiento ni siquiera reemplazaba el dolor que sentia.

- Tu me pertenecias Inuyasha, me sigues perteneciendo, ella no es nadie. Aun podemos recuperar lo que perdimos hace 50 años. - suplicando Kikyo se acerco lentamente hacia el con la cara hinchada y buscando algun tipo de consuelo en la mirada del hanyou.

- Kikyo yo... Lo siento pero no puedo. Tu y yo perdimos ese lazo que nos unia hace 50 años y yo ya me encuentro con otra persona que lleva a mi hijo en su vientre. – dije preocupado.

- Shh... Calla, eso no importa yo te perdono... Solo regresa a mi. - Inuyasha se alejo poco a poco de ella y mirandola fijamente le dijo. - Kikyo por favor quita el hechizo, tu y yo ya no estamos juntos. Tu... Moriste, y solo eres un cadaver. Ya no tienes alma, ni corazon, solo eres barro y arena. Perdoname pero esto no puede ser. Amo a Kagome, y siempre sera asi. Este sentimiento que siento hacia ella no cambiara a traves de los años. - cada palabra la dijo recordando cada momento que habia vivido con Kagome, la ternura al recordar a Kagome e imaginandose un futuro con su pequeño hijo, era algo tan emocionante para el. Algo nuevo por descubrir. Pero sus sueños fueron despedazados al oir las palabras de odio de Kikyo.

- Y si Kagome muriera, y sufriera ella como sufri yo... Y pasaran los años... No crees... Que a lo mejor puedas llegar a enamorarte de otra persona. Tu me amabas Inuyasha, yo era tu razon de ser. Por que cambio ese sentimiento? Y que te hace pensar que ese sentimiento que tu sientes por la pequeña version de mi no cambiara con el paso del tiempo? - pregunto Kikyo mirandolo a los ojos. El viento soplo devilmente moviendo sus cabellos e Inuyasha sonrio como sabiendo algo que ella se perdia.

- Por que... - hizo una pausa. - Por que yo estoy seguro de lo que quiero. Y se que con ella es con que quiero estar. Por que ella me enseño cosas que tu no te motaste el tiempo ni siquiera de ensañar. Gracias a ella no me siento solo y tengo amigos. Y gracias a ella no soy el mismo de antes. He aprendido a querer y a sentir respeto por las demas vidas humana, se perdonar y se pedir perdon. Y se olvidar el pasado. Y eso es lo que tambien deberias hacer Kikyo... Yo te ame. No lo negare, pero eso cambio. El lazo que tu y yo teniamos se rompio, pero un sentimiento siempre quedara ahi. Como un bonito recuerdo. Siempre seras eso. Un bonito recuerdo. - dandose la vuelta lentamente comenzo a caminar creyendo que con eso Kikyo quitaria el hechizo. Pero no... Eso jamas sucedio.

- Pero yo no quiero ser un lindo recuerdo Inuyasha. Yo quiero que ella sea un recuero en tu vida. Al igual que ese hijo que te atreviste a tener con ella. -

- No te atrevas a hacerle nada a Kagome Kikyo... Tu sabes que yo se lo que puede llegar a pasar si no quitas ese maldito hechizo. - se acerco a ella con rabia y enojo, tomando su espada y desenvainandola dispuesto a pelear.

- No importa Inuyasha tomare el riesgo, y me atendre a las consecuencias de lo que pueda pasar. - Una sonrisa malebola aparecio en la cara de Kikyo y riendose por la bajito conjuro unas palabras en idioma extraño y tan raro que solo ella conocia.

* * *

Holaaa de nuevo… A todos los que me leyeron hace mucho regreso con la continuacion de este fic… Puedo adelantar que los proximos capitulos contendran, mas lemon. Mas romance, y muchas mas cosas… Quizas una que otra sorpresa… Dejen reviews no sean malos.. Besos.. Cuidense.. Actualizacion proxima dentro de una semana… y algunos dias.. :D sayonara


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8. Perdida de memoria.**

Hola a todos lo que leen la historia, disculpen de ante mano la tardanza, pero mi internet no estuvo en mi casa debido a fallas técnicas con el modem. Debido a que lo estrelle contra una pared xD jajaja no mentira. Estoy bromeando ;) Pero sin embargo tratare de no dejar pasar mucho tiempo para actualizar los capítulos. He decidido darle un cambio a la historia y ponerlo mas interesante, los cambios serán pequenos o al menos eso espero, nada de los por que preocuparse. Disculpen la tardanza de verdad :D gomenasai.

Tres cosas:

Inuyasha no me pertenece, su dueña es Rumiko Takahashi y todos lo saben. Creanme de haberlo sido Kikyo hubiera tenido un final diferente y hubiese incluido un especial para mayores de 18 anos.. ¿Quien no ha sonado con aquello?

La historia es completamente mia.

Y esta historia es hecha sin fin de lucro, solo hecha por placer, entretenimiento, diversión.

_Sin mas que decir, sigue la continuación._

**Kagome Povs.**

" Entre mis más oscuros sueños sentí mi cuerpo divagar en la soledad, en el aire. En el vacío. Un gran espacio incompleto y negro me abrazaba como un pulpo a su presa, mientras mas quería salir de ella más me atrapaba y me adentraba en ella presionándome hasta abajo. Y aunque sentía paz, también sentía miedo, no recordaba mi nombre, mi familia, mis amigos, mi vida, no podía recordar mi historia porque algo me lo prohibía, algo me bloqueaba el poder de recordar, pero sabía que necesitaba de alguien, pero aun así no sabía quien era. La necesidad de mi cuerpo de recordar me hacía perder la razón y en ciertos momentos me quedaba en blanco. "Quien soy" era la pregunta que mas deambulaba por mi cabeza.

Abrí mis ojos en la inmersa oscuridad y solo veía como me encontraba en la boca del lobo, y una sola pregunta me pasaba por la mente. "¿Por que no podía recordar nada?" La soledad en esos momentos se hizo mi mejor amiga, y mientras más pasaba el tiempo en aquel vacio de oscuridad profunda, mas sentía que perdía energías, y sentía como era succionada poco a poco, como si perdiera el poder y la vida misma se me fuera de las manos. Pero sin embargo me estaba entregando a esa oscuridad, para que vivir si no podía recordar absolutamente nada.

Miedo…

El miedo se apodero de mi queriéndome mostrar una vida llena de horrores, una vida sin recuerdo, sin poder saber quién era. Y entre el pánico y la histeria las lagrimas empezaron a salir con fuerza, quería saber quién era, pero era imposible, entre mas deseaba hacerlo más dolor sentía en mi cabeza como si de un conjuro se tratara.

Conjuros…

Abrí los ojos al recordar aquella palabra, una imagen intento llegar a mi mente pero al hacerlo enseguida se esfumo como la niebla, la necesidad de recordar me empujo mas a querer soportar el dolor que se formaba en mi cabeza y entre mis luchas internas conmigo misma en mitad de la oscuridad, mi corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente, necesitaba de algo, necesitaba de alguien que no podía ver en mi mente por ser un recuerdo borrado.

"_Kagome"_

-¿Kagome? ¿Quién es Kagome? – pregunte a la oscuridad de donde había salido la voz.

"_Kagome tienes que recordar." _¿Acaso eso era conmigo? Si, en definitiva era conmigo, quien mas podría estar conmigo en eso momento además de la voz. ¿Mi nombre era Kagome?

_-_No puedo recordar, mi memoria fue borrada, y no se quien soy. ¿Quién soy? – le pregunte a la voz a punto de un colapso con las lagrimas recorriendo toda mi cara.

"_Eres Kagome Higurashi, una jovencita con poderes espirituales, y alguien fuera de esta oscuridad te necesita. Fuera de esta acogedora soledad donde quieres estar, hay gente que te necesita."_

Había algo de lo que decía la voz en la oscuridad, esta acogedora soledad se había vuelto mi amiga, deambular en la oscuridad y sentir esta extraña paz era algo placentero, a mi manera era algo placentero.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunte a la oscuridad.

"_Quien soy es algo que sabrás después Kagome, pero mientras solo concéntrate en salir de aquí, afuera necesitan de tu ayuda; si necesitas ayuda solo tienes que llamarme y apareceré a tu ayuda, pero no siempre estaré, habrá problemas que necesitaras resolver por ti misma y valerte por tu fuerza espiritual." _

-¿Pero no sé cómo despertar, no sé cómo hacer para salir de aquí, no quiero salir de aquí, con que me encontrare allá afuera sin saber a quién conozco y quién no? – y ciertamente era así, sentía miedo de lo desconocido y peor aún no poder recordar absolutamente nada.

"_Esas respuestas que tanto buscas las encontraras a su debido tiempo y en el momento correcto… Solo despierta."_

-¿Pero… Espera… -

"Despierta Kagome, despierta."

La presión que sentía desde un principio al despertar de repente fue disminuyendo, y empecé a sentirme liviana, como si flotara y empezara elevarme hacia arriba lentamente, una cálida aura rosada me abrazo y empecé a sentir a mi cuerpo cobrar vida lentamente.

"Despierta… Tu vida aquí no termina." Y esas palabras fue las ultimas que escuche antes de despertar y ver el techo de una cabaña.

Mire a todos lados y los recuerdos de aquella conversación con aquella voz, la cual pudo ser de una mujer llegaron a mi mente como pequeños flashes fugaces. "Sigo sin poder recordar nada." Pensé. La cabaña a pesar de solo tener un futon y ser de madera se veía acogedora, una pequeña vasija estaba llena de agua y a su lado una pequeña toalla. Con mucha pesadez y mareo me levante del futon y camine hasta fuera de la cabaña, para encontrarme con una hermosa pradera verde y al fondo un gran bosque. El aire era puro y fresco. Pero seguía sin recordar donde estaba. A decir verdad para no recordar nada lo estaba tomando bastante bien, sin embargo sentía que mi cuerpo estaba familiarizado con el lugar.

"El cuerpo recuerda cosas que la mente suele olvidar."

Mire a todos lados buscando a alguien, a la dueña de la voz pero me encontraba sola.

-Eres tu… Otra vez. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde se supone que debo estar? –

Espere… Y espere… Pero la voz no respondió a mi llamado.

-Señorita Kagome. Señorita Kagome. – grito un chico de pelo oscuro y ojos azules mientras corría en dirección a mi saliendo del bosque, era un monje y su cara se me hacia familiar, al parecer me conocía a juzgar por lo visto.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunte apartándome de el lentamente un poco asustada.

-Señorita Kagome no estamos de juego ahora, venga conmigo, Inuyasha se encuentra en problemas y la necesita. – me agarro fuertemente del brazo y así mismo como me agarro y me solté de él.

- ¿Espera no se de que hablas, quien eres? ¿Quién es Inuya…Sha…? – me quede pensando por unos momentos, el nombre. Ese nombre Inuyasha se me hacia tan familiar y tan conocido pero de donde. Nuevamente al tratar de recordar mi cabeza empezó a doler fuertemente. Puse mis manos en mi cabeza dándome suaves masajes para disipar el dolor.

- Señorita Kagome… - el monje se acerco a mi lentamente mirándome fijamente sorprendido y anonadado. – ¿Usted de verdad no recuerda nada? – el monje en cuestión me toco la frente y siguió mirándome de pies a cabeza.

- No, no sé quién es usted. Pero usted sabe quién soy yo. Así que usted me dirá quien soy yo. – me acerque a él molesta señalándolo con el dedo. Y aunque el monje se veía un poco nervioso, el miedo se apoderaba cada vez más en sus ojos. Como si supiera que algo malo ocurriría. Y para mi ocurrió a decir verdad. Un extraño mareo y nauseas empezaron a aparecer, sentía que mi cuerpo se debilitaba y necesitaba descansar, una inmensa fatiga se apodero de mi barriga y las ganas de vomitar me obligaron a sentarme de una en el piso.

- Señorita Kagome no me asuste, usted no se siente bien. ¿Vamos dentro de la cabaña y se acuesta para que hablemos un poco mejor? – el monje tenia razón, necesitaba respuestas pero antes necesitaba descansar. Con su ayuda me llevo dentro y me recostó en el futon poniéndome la toalla llena de agua en la frente, y aunque fue un gesto lindo eso me ayudo a calmarme.

-Iré por un poco de agua, espéreme aquí. – seguido de esta acción camino rápidamente hacia afuera. Espere y espere a que llegara el monje del cual desconocía su nombre, por alguna razón el también se me hacia conocido pero el querer recordar me había producido un gran dolor de cabeza y estaba cansada de intentarlo.

La cortina de bambú amarrada con hilos que servía como puerta se movió y dio paso a una señora con una edad aproximada a sesenta años quizás más, tenia un parche negro en el ojo y me miraba de pies a cabeza confusa.

-Kagome… ¿Me recuerdas? – pregunto la señora acercándose a mi lentamente. Yo la mire y negué con la cabeza, no recordaba quien era ella, pero el único consuelo que tenia era que al parecer ellos conocían mi historia y podían ayudarme a recuperar mi memoria perdida.

-Esto fue obra de Kikyo estoy segura de eso. Solo ella podría hacer este conjuro. – dijo la anciana preocupada, me acompaño sentándose a mi lado y dándome un poco de agua en una vasijita pero más pequeña.

-Pero anciana Kaede, ¿la señorita Kagome tenia otro conjuro, como es posible que haya despertado? – el monje seguía mirándome y yo cada vez entendía menos lo que ocurría, además ¿quien se suponía que era Kikyo?

"_Kikyo, el nombre me suena de algún lado." _Me quede pensando un largo rato mientras ellos discutían sobre los conjuros y lo molesto que estaría alguien al enterarse de algo. Después de tanto discutir el monje corriendo salió de la cabaña y me dijo un hasta luego. La anciana y yo nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, no era incomodo el silencio, pero quería respuestas.

-¿Usted podría decirme quien soy yo, y dónde estoy? – pregunte con voz afirmante.

-Kagome, eso no me corresponde a mi hacerlo, otra persona lo hará, muy pronto eso te lo prometo, mientras tanto deberías descansar no estas en condiciones de hacer mucho esfuerzo y tienes que comer, y recuperar energía vital. –

-Espere un momento, como que otra persona lo hará? Necesito respuestas y las necesito ya mismo. – molesta y confuso empecé a llorar, me sentía tan sola y devastada por lo que me habían hecho, odiaba a la persona que me había hecho esto. "Kikyo" Era ella, la dueña de ese nombre era quien lo había hecho no. Entonces Kikyo era a quien debía buscar.

"_No lo hagas Kagome, tienes que descansar primero, duerme y después podrás encontrar respuestas"_

-No quiero, no quiero dormir… - mis ojos como por arte de magia comenzaron a cerrarse y el cansancio empezó hacer estragos dentro de mi y lentamente cerré los ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormida, y sonar con la cara de un ángel… Con la cara de un chico de pelo plateado y ojos dorados.

**Atencion: Para los que no entendieron este cambio lean aquí.**

Buenasss a todos otra vez…. Podria apostar mi vida a que nadie esperaba este cambio y los que lo esperaban digan yo. Kagome esta confundida por que despierta sin saber quien es y quien es la voz que la ayuda. Pero solamente dire estas cosas para que no se confundan.

Primero:

La voz que escucha Kagome permanecerá en anónimos quizás hasta el siguiente capitulo o hasta el capitulo 11, no se muy bien aun cuando se dara a conocer, por que la historia aunque tiene una idea bastante clara de cómo se desarrollara y como terminara, los diálogos son improvisados. Por eso comento que puede haber sorpresas.

Segundo:

No no están mal, Kagome sigue embarazada y esperando su cachorro y el de Inuyasha.

Terecero:

Como despertó Kagome del primer conjuro de Kikyo? Sencillo la misteriosa voz ayudo pero se explicara también mas adelante. Kikyo no contaba con que la voz la ayudaría a despertar, ah Inuyasha y Kikyo están para el siguiente capitulo.

Dejen reviews, comenten, opinen sobre lo les parece y que no. Y se que para muchos este cambio ha sido una sorpresa. Hasta para mi lo fue xD… Sin mas nada que decir me despido diciendo hasta el próximo capitulo. Sayonara. :D


End file.
